


Two Archers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Two Archers

They are Hawkeye and Hawkeye.

Always hitting the bulls eye.

One is a boy and other is a girl,

Their skills are like their pearls.

They never miss.

Their targets always let out a painful hiss.

They are two archers.

Not better than each other.

One mentor and other protege.

Both full of cheek.


End file.
